


For Jeongyeon

by Risen_Gold



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: A nice poem for Jeongyeon, F/F, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risen_Gold/pseuds/Risen_Gold
Summary: Nayeon decides to write down how she feels about her girlfriend in a poem.





	For Jeongyeon

**Author's Note:**

> This might be terrible, but it's here anyways
> 
> (I realized it might not work as well on phones, sorry :/ )

You are so amazing I don’t even think you realize this.

Over time, you kept proving this to me.

Over time, you kept showing me how easy it is to be in love with you.

Just imagine how

Everyone is jealous of me.

Of us.

None of them can see, though. The reasons why you make me feel so

Grateful. 

You, yourself, don’t 

Even realize this enough.

One of these reasons is how you care about me, like

Nobody else has done before. I’m

Yearning to make you understand this all. This letter may come out of nowhere for you, I understand.

Organizing my thoughts about you helps me, though.

Undeniably, I’m not the best with these. 

And I know that I should’ve told you this face to face. But

Right now, I don’t think I could. You’d make me too nervous to speak. So therefore, I’ve made it

Easier for myself.

Surely you’d 

Understand? I’m also quite sure you’ll be

Curious. As of why I would write to you. When I

Have never done such thing before. I just want you to know that you’re

All I want. You’re all I need in this world. this

Brutal world. Naturally, you make it feel like it isn’t. like we’re

On a different planet. In a different world.

Truly, you are one of a kind, Jeongyeon

Truly, you’re the only one who makes me feel safe like this. Loved like this.

Occasionally I wonder if you forget. Whether I do a good enough job to remind you. Remind you how

Marvelous you really are.

 

\- Your Nayeon

**Author's Note:**

> PLease, tell me someone got it
> 
> (Twitter: @/GoldenDubChaeng


End file.
